A conventional fabrication process employed in manufacturing semiconductor devices is a gate etching process that is used to form, for example, polysilicon gate, which is typically utilized for a transistor. This gate etching process is essential with regard to device operation and critical dimensions. Various control of the etching process results in benefits, including, for example, enhanced device characteristics, improved device performance, improved device yield, and so on. Thus, an accurate and precise gate etching process used to form desired gate profiles is required.